


i will always be yours, forever and more;

by silverspheres



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun sits through changing seasons, but Luhan never gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will always be yours, forever and more;

In a place past the bustling streets of Seoul stands a tattered house.  
  
On the porch sits a pale, fragile boy with dark eyes and a tight smile. Day in and day out, he sits there in the cold—never leaving, never sleeping.  
  
 _He’ll be home soon_ , he thinks.  
  
He remains seated on the porch—never ceasing to believe, never bored of the wait.  
  
He plays with the pen on his hand—his only company ever since.  
  
  
  
  
In a place hidden from the rest of Seoul stands a busted lamp post.  
  
Beneath it stands a short, blonde boy with doe eyes and a bright smile. Day in and day out, he shuffles on his spot—never seems to be able to leave the post, never seems to be able to move past the spot.  
  
 _I need to be home soon_ , he panics.  
  
Yet, he remains beneath the busted lamp post—never giving up, never stopping.  
  
His grip tightens around a promise ring—the only reason why he even went out.  
  
  
  
  
People, albeit minimal, pass by the house.  
  
Nobody bothers to talk to the sick withering boy on the porch.  
  
He continues to wait—his eyes going over every face that passes by.  
  
 _What’s taking him so long?_  
  
  
  
  
Nobody has ever passed by the lamp post.  
  
Everybody is afraid because it is dark and danger lurks in the dark.  
  
He continues to shuffle and go in circles—his eyes betraying the panic still welling up inside him.  
  
 _He’s waiting for me._  
  
  
  
  
He continues to count the faces that pass by.  
  
He continues to count the steps he has taken.  
  
He continues to count the faces that aren’t _him_.  
  
He continues to count the steps that aren’t taking him _home_.  
  
  
  
  
In a place past the bustling streets of Seoul stands a tattered house.  
  
In a place hidden from the rest of Seoul stands a busted lamp post.  
  
Nobody ever approaches, because there stays a ghost;  
  
the one who cannot get home and the one who is waiting at home.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from A Rocket to the Moon's Ever Enough. It's a beautiful song, really. I wrote this while listening to it, actually. This plot bunny's been with me since three years ago, but I never got around to developing it and actually writing it. ♥ The bunny must have waited for HunHan to happen, lol what. -.-" Nonetheless, please enjoy~ ♥


End file.
